Torn Between Friends
by Wood Phoenix
Summary: Sirius gets caught with a girl one night, a serious offense at Hogwarts, and turns to his good friend Lily for solace. But while James is away playing Quidditch, will they be able to resist their attraction to each other?


  
***Author's Notes*** Okay, this story came out of nowhere. I don't really know why I wanted to write it. In any case, here it is.   
  
**Warnings**: Profanity, future explicit sex, future violence, and er, unfaithfulness... yeah, that's the word I want.  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this entire story, except perhaps a few names I made up. I wish I did own everything, but I sadly don't. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why my flat is food-less. Maybe JK Rowling can set up a donation fund for pathetic fanfic-writing college students...  
  


  
Torn Between Friends  
  


He sauntered down the winding steps of the boys' side of the Gryffindor dorms. He didn't honestly want to leave the dorm. He'd been so tired from the night before, and wasn't looking forward to facing the other Gryffindors. Last night, he, Sirius Black, was caught with Elmira Jerund of Ravenclaw, just nearly crossing the line of making out. It's not like they had sex or anything, Professor Taire just found them in Elmira's room with his shirt off. Definitely the wrong place at the wrong time.   
  
He had done more with other girls before without getting caught, but still liked to think of himself as pure. Though on that bright Saturday morning he was sure the entire school thought of him as everything but.  
  
This morning he hadn't exactly chosen the most convincing attire either. He wore well-fitting black jeans with a dark grey tanktop, covered up by a loose black button-down dress shirt. He thought it modest, but someone else might have thought otherwise.  
  
After looking for one of his friends to confide with, he was discouraged to find they had all gone. Remus was most likely in the library, Peter probably sneaking food, and no doubt James was on the Quidditch field. That left Lily, and he didn't dare go in the Gryffindor girl's dorms, not for a little while at least.  
  
He decided to go find James, but that meant leaving the dorm. Just as he reached the common room, the many voices he had heard before silenced themselves. He scanned the room, then sauntered out through the portrait hole. The voices strengthened as he left, undoubtedly gossip about him having the nerve to leave his dorm after what happened.  
  
That was him! he heard sixth year Zhannah Grace exclaim to a Gryffindor fifth year.  
  
Wow. I wish I was Elmira Jerund! The other girl sighed.  
  
No you don't! You never want him to get you alone! I heard he's irresistible! Zhannah squealed, proud of having the entire room hanging on her every word.  
  
What's that supposed to mean? Someone asked.  
  
Once he's got you, you're done for! You can't protest in the least!  
  
But I'm a virgin... surely he doesn't... with virgins? Maci Workz said a little nervously.  
  
Virgins are his specialty! A little brush of his lips will turn a virgin into his slave! She said, with a little added drama.  
  
Oh shut up, Zhannah. He's not some sex offender! Lily Evans rolled her eyes. The room grew quiet again. Lily leaped up after Sirius, hoping she'd catch him in the hallway.  
  
Lily too was one of the more popular seventh years. Sirius was popular because of his reputation, Remus for being one of the top students that still got into trouble periodically, and Peter was by association. James was very popular as well because he was the first Hogwarts student to play Quidditch for England, and Lily was right up there with him as his longtime girlfriend.  
  
Lily was also one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts. Many of the boys disliked James for that reason. That Saturday she was wearing a dark purple button-down shirt with jeans. Purple had always been her favorite color, for she felt it accented her sparkling green eyes and red hair. Today she wore her hair down, with the perfect curls falling on her thin shoulders.   
  
She sprinted down the corridor as she saw Sirius turn the corner. Hey Sirius! Wait up! She cried. He stopped right in his tracks and whirled around, but didn't say anything.  
  
Listen, I'm sorry about what all those people were saying. I don't believe anything they say in the least. She told him, as she put her arm around him.  
  
He ran his fingers through his dark hair. I know. I just feel like a fugitive or something. Make out with one girl and you're a public spectacle.  
  
Let's go find James, alright? He wanted to talk to you too. Sirius nodded, and they walked down the hallway to the Quidditch field.  
  
  
Then I'll throw it to you, and you'll fake a pass to Brody, toss it to me, I'll sink it, and we'll SCORE! James said with extreme enthusiasm. He was nearly 50 feet in the air on a broomstick shouting at the other players of the Gryffindor team.   
  
Sirius and Lily watched from the side of the field as the team practiced the play.   
  
Hey! No spectators! We're practicing here! They heard James shout. He put his hand on his forehead to block the sun and realized it was Lily and Sirius. Oh hey guys! He turned to the team, Break for fifteen everyone! The team breathed sighs of relief after having been at practice all morning, and everyone zoomed to the ground, including James.  
  
He pushed his unruly hair out of his eyes and smiled. How are you, Sirius? I was gonna wake you this morning, but thought better of it.  
  
Sirius said, burying his hands in his pockets.  
  
So what was the verdict? Was it bad?  
  
Not really. Two detentions with Dumbledore.  
  
Oh that'll be fun then! It'll probably be turning all the sheep back into desks!  
  
On Friday they had been learning advanced transfiguration, and all the desks in the classroom were turned into sheep. Some sheep though, were notably still flat on the top.  
  
Sirius laughed, which made him feel a little better for a brief moment. And... how many points did we lose? James asked quietly, almost nervously, for it was a touchy subject.  
  
Sirius swallowed, not really wanting to admit it. Two hundred.  
  
Holy shit! That was the most we've lost yet... in one blow! And it wasn't even that bad! Remember that time Remus and I used a potion to turn Malfoy into a pig and then set him loose out by the Whomping Willow? We only lost fifty, and that was worse because we almost killed him! You were just... you know, but it could've been anybody! James cried, pulling off his glasses and wiping them off on his shirt. Lily leaned over and rested her hand softly on his arm as if to say Take it easy on him'.  
  
I was in another house dorm, first offense. Second, I was in a girls dorm. Third, I was out after bedtime. Fourth, we were... yeah. Calculating at about 50 points per offense, I'd say I got off easy.  
  
Lily sighed. The rest of the Gryffindors don't know yet, do they?  
  
Sirius shook his head. I'm not going to dinner. Every day at supper time they announced the current point standings. He didn't want to see their faces when all the Gryffindors realized their former lead was two hundred points less.   
  
Hey, don't worry about it. James told him, grabbing his shoulder reassuringly. We'll regard it like all our other point-losing offenses. Just laugh it off.   
  
That's easier said than done. Sirius said grimly.  
  
You can do it. Remus and Peter can help too. I bet by next week, everyone'll forget about it. Just go to dinner tonight and if anyone says anything, just joke about it.  
  
Sirius smiled. James always made the best of things. He wished he shared James' positive attitude toward everything. Maybe that came from Quidditch.  
  
Well I gotta get back to practice. We're gonna _nail_ the Slytherins this week! See you guys at dinner! And with that, he flew back up to call the rest of the team.  



End file.
